


You Knew?!

by Nenaro



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, JUST HOLD HANDS ALREADY, M/M, flustered angel, flustered snek, rated t for a few cuss words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenaro/pseuds/Nenaro
Summary: Aziraphale has always known.Crowley...well...he’s not happy about it. But he learns to be.





	You Knew?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m ah, newer to the fandom. And I haven’t written in AGES. So thanks for stopping by. You can find me on Tumblr as Kai-Tinva and uhhh come say hi? Please? 
> 
> Anyway, I got hyper focused on these two and well....here we are.
> 
> I’m also NOT from Europe so it’s hard to make authentic writing, if you see any mistakes or have suggestions please let me know.
> 
> Also this was not beta read and did the “editing” by myself so...yeah. Please bare with me.

“You mean to tell me,” Crowley breathes through clenched teeth. “That all this time you’ve KNOWN how I felt and decided not to say anything? Nothing. At all?” He seethes, forcing himself up from the couch. 

Aziraphale wrings his hands together nervously in his lap. “Simply put my dear boy, yes. But I-“

“Having a laugh were you?” Crowley snarls, face pinching up in anger. “This whole time I’ve been here-“ furiously he turns to leave, long legs carrying him across the store swiftly.

Azirphale shoots up from his chair and starts after him in a desperate panic. “Please wait! Don’t go Crowley at least let me explain!”

Crowley stops abruptly and spins around, “Go on then. Out with it. Better be good or I go right out that door. Never to return.” He promises dramatically. The fiery demon crosses his arms and cocks his hip. 

Crowleys body language displays perfectly how upset the red head is and Aziraphale gulps, he wasn’t exactly prepared for this discussion. The whole thing has come about so suddenly. 

He must be taking too long, Crowley tilts his face as if to say “Well come on then” and his eyebrow rises high with impatience. Azirphale can sense he’s running out of time. 

“Yes, I knew alright!” He says is a rush. “I could feel it around me all the time. A-at first” he stutters. “I thought maybe the humans in the area were causing it. But the love,” Aziraphale pauses looking to the side at a stack of books that really ought not to be where it currently resided. He’ll have to make some room in-

Fingers snap and break his trance. Crowley has shifted and is tapping his boot impatiently.

“Ahem,” Aziraphale coughs nervously into his hand. “The love, only graced me with its warmth it seems when you were around.” 

The angel fidgets and a sense of dread washes through him. He licks his lips, mouth suddenly craving tea. Such a human thing to want at a time like this. 

Despite his own anger and hurt, seeing the angels discomfort stings the demon. Crowley pinches his nose. “Go sit down Angel. Your tea will get cold at this rate and I won’t heat up for you if it does.” Aziraphale is like an open book written in a language only Crowley knows, and right now the pages say the Angel is needing the comfort of his tea.

Aziraphale hesitates. He is pleased Crowley is amendable to him having his tea but he’s worried the demon will leave the second he turns his back. 

Crowley, seeing the angels internal plight rolls his eyes behind his glasses and sighs heavily in defeat, releasing the tension in his shoulders. “I’m not going anywhere, just sit down and have your damn tea.” 

“You’re quite sure my dear?” Azirphale hesitantly takes a small step backward. 

“Yes yes, have your tea. I won’t leave until you explain yourself,” Crowley suavely strides toward him, passes the angel and sprawls out on the couch, an arm thrown across the back. 

Feigning indifference to those damn angelic eyes watching him so closely, Crowley hides the small shudder that goes through his body every time those eyes are focused on him. The demon bounces his foot to show impatience, but in reality it’s the result of his nerves and fear. 

“Oh, wonderful!” Aziraphale exclaims after Crowley has made himself comfortable. He hurries to his chair and sits. Grabbing his tea, he notices it’s quiet warm for having sat for quite some time already, as if it’s a fresh cup. The angel smiles gently into the tea, knowing just who warmed it up. 

He sips and sighs as the warm liquid relaxes him. Aziraphale glances up to the red head spread across his couch. It’s obvious the demon is struggling. Eyes never leaving Crowley, he puts his tea down shakily, and just when did his hands become unsteady? Letting out a calming breath he clasps his shaking hands in his lap.

“I realized fairly early on what it meant,” the angel starts. “It’s unusual for the love humans radiate to provide me with any sort of warmth. More of a tingle or a nudge.” He smiles thinking of the warmth surrounding him now. “But only when you were near did the feeling become such a lovely presence.” The words come out soft and shy. 

Crowley tenses at the words. His fingers begin to tap in a nervous rhythm along the spine of the couch as he ignores Azirphales gaze. Crowley tips his head back and stares at the ceiling, jaw tense and clenched.

Gathering himself Aziraphale continues. “But, I didn’t know what to do about it. I couldn’t act on it, or acknowledge it. We weren’t even supposed to be speaking to each other.” The words rush out of him, he squeezes his hands together tightly remembering how things had always been. Before. 

“And besides! You never said anything and just went galavanting around as usual.” The angel pouts, his corporal heart pounding in his ears. A blush forming for good measure.

“Oh no!” Crowley snaps his head up and points at Aziraphale with the hand not tapping furiously on the couch. “Dont put this on me. Youre the one who can feel things like” he sneers and refuses to say the L word. “THAT to the extent you do. It just makes my skin crawl.”

Aziraphale lets out a little laughing huff. “Fair enough,” he replies. “but it wasn’t easy either! I didn’t know if maybe it was a different kind of love,” Crowley chokes dropping his hand but keeping his gaze locked with the angels. Azirphale continues. “if it was in a romantic sense or comradery. I could only...” Azirphale pauses unsure, glances away from those lovely eyes boring into him. But he takes a steadying breath.

“Hope.” He finishes. And unsteadily reaches for his cup of tea once more.

There is a long silence. Tension hanging in the air. Crowley can barely breathe, not that he needs to but he enjoys it okay, and the angel has put all his attention on his tea as if it has suddenly become quite interesting. 

“Hope?” The demon releases after a while in an unusually soft voice. Sounding vulnerable.

Aziraphale jumps a little at the word and licks his lips. “You were my sworn enemy and best friend Crowley. It was a difficult time for me up until now. They could have hurt you....” He says chancing a glance at his red haired counterpart.

“And now?” Crowley croaks, fingers stilled on the spine of the couch. Gripping it as if it would try to run away. 

The angle fidgets and swirls his tea. “Now that-“ he pauses. A sudden feeling of happiness rushes through him. “Now that we have our freedom,” he sighs. “I wasn’t sure what to do with it. We’ve been together but also separate, for so long. From the beginning. I don’t know how to breach that! It’s...new.” A blush creeps up his neck. These ridiculous corporal reactions will be his death. 

A pause. Then the demon grins long and slow. Aziraphales unneeded breath stutters. 

“So all this time,” Crowley drawls. “These last few weeks of pure agony you’ve put me through,” the demon sits up and rests his elbows on his knees. He tilts his head and his smile turns teasing. “Is because you didn’t know how to hold my hand?” 

Aziraphale bristles at that, face shading a bit red. “Oh quiet! It’s not as if you reached out yourself to take my hand!” He exclaims, the room seeming warmer still. 

“That’s not very fair when I didn’t know your feelings on the subject Angle, I wasn’t going to...” Crowley pauses teasing smile fading a bit, eyes moving away from Aziraphale. 

“Ruin everything?” The angel finishes for him quietly. 

“Yeah that.” 

Silence fills the room as the two try to gather themselves. Aziraphale places his cup back on its saucer and rubs his hands over his thighs. 

“Quite a pair of blind idiots we are,” He says, flustering again at the subject matter of their conversation.

Crowley snickers. “You mean just you.”

Aziraphale relaxes and lets out an annoyed huff. “Well then, Mr. I’ve Got Everything Figured Out, where do we go from here?” He waves at the air between them. 

The demon shuffles and glances at the Angel. Then away again. “Where ah,” he shifts leaning back again and rubs the back of his neck. “Where do you want to go Angel?”

“My dear,” Azirphale smiles and lifts his hand toward Crowley. The red haired demon completely stills and looks at the outstretched hand. Then to Aziraphales slightly pink face. 

Warmth spreads through Crowleys chest and makes him wiggle a bit on the couch. He fights back the blush creeping up on him but it’s not working. He wills his heart to stop thumping so damn much but it refuses to listen. 

Crowley clears his throat to combat his discomfort, “At least take me to dinner first, Angel.” He replies, letting a cheeky grin take over his face to hide his increasingly flushed state. The eye roll he receives in return makes Crowley chuckle.

“Really? You’re going to make ME wait now? You fiendish serpent.” Azirphale smiles and wiggles his fingers, tempting the demon in a twist of fate, to take his hand.

“Ngk, sssserves you right,” Crowley flushes and sniffs, daring a peek at the angels hand. He nervously wipes palms on pants. Annoyance fills him at being hung up by HAND HOLDING. He’s a demon for fucks sake. 

“I don’t think so my dear,” Azirphale continues to smile at him, noticing the demons reaction and filing it away for safe keeping. Hand poised for holding he continues. “But I suppose if that’s how you feel...The Ritz?” 

Crowley hums and hastily stands. The demon quickly strides, he does not swing his hips a bit more than normal, no sir, to the front door not turning to look at the Angel as he speaks. Blatantly ignoring the inviting hand. 

“Ssssounds good, darling. Be ready by 6.” 

“Absolutely wonderful my love!” The smile on Azirphales face grows as he sees Crowley about trip himself as he walks out the front door. It slams pointedly in reply. 

The Angel chuckles to himself. His eyes dancing with happiness and a bit of mischief. 

“What a delight this will be.” And then a smile so full of knowing and promise graces his face. He had seen how flushed the demon got, he wonders how far that flush goes. “Only one way to find out,” he hums happily to himself. 

“But first,” Aziraphale snaps his attention to the stack of books from earlier. “Naughty things, how ever did you get there?” 

Crowley, for his part arrives home in a completely flushed state. Not even blasting Queen and almost hitting a few kids calmed him down. As he turns the corner where his plants sit, he can feel their judgment. 

He hisses at them and they shake in fright. Oh he’s feeling better already.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! Hints for a teasing Aziraphale and an easily flustered Crowley! 
> 
> I appreciate you stopping by. Let me know if you liked it and if you have any advice! <3 come see my on tumblr, names Kai-Tinva and I need friends.


End file.
